Catering tables can usually be folded such that their legs lie underneath the table top. The tables are typically transported on trucks or trolleys that are manually maneuverable. The tables are stacked on the trolley by lifting the tables and lying them across the base of the truck. Due to the size and weight of the tables, they cannot be lifted by a single person and require at least two people to load and unload the tables. Due to the width of the loaded truck, there is often a need for two people to manoeuvre the truck between the storage location and the room in which the tables are to be set up for use.
To assist with the ease of setting up a large number of catering tables, rollaway tables have been developed that include rollers at one end of a generally rectangular table top. When the legs are folded, the table is able to be maneuvered by placing one end of the table top on the ground and tilting the other end. The rollers engage the ground and the table can be rolled into position for setting up.
Whilst rollaway tables make the positioning of individual tables more efficient and easier for one person to manoeuvre, they are still required to be lifted individually onto table trucks to transport multiple tables into and out of storage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved way to transport tables with rollers, which is able to be accomplished by a single person.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.